


Naked Cuddles

by The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - In Storybrooke | Cursed, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Piano cuddles, different POV, longer than planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat/pseuds/The_Madness_Linked_To_A_Hat
Summary: If Jefferson can't sleep, Killian can't either apparently





	Naked Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> What is the difference between "cuddle" and "hug"? Answer: A cuddle is a prolonged holding close of two humans, as for affection, comfort, or warmth. A hug, also known as an embrace, is the brief application of pressure with the arms by one human on another.

#### 

 

>   **Jefferson**

The sound of a piano playing [sonata](https://youtu.be/n-pwPIRW9fY) no.14 in C sharp minor ‘Moonlight’ filled the lower half of the quaint home given to him in a sarcastic means to make up for the loss of his daughter. Jefferson’s fingers glided and stretched over the basswood keys as his eyes drift closed and his weary body became in tune with the solemn notes within the dimly lit space. The hour was late, almost too late to catch the serenading chirp of crickets, not that it mattered.

Having spent the day pretending everything was alright, while his mind struggled to cope was exhausting. Sometimes it was seen as a given witnessing the day come to a silent end with no further expectations to be social or to even express any form of communication, whether that be through words or simple actions.

He’d tried sleep, for hours actually and achieved nothing more than an aggravated groan from his barely awake lover and a self-inflicted entanglement of sheets wrapped around his lower half. Sighing heavily, Jefferson edged himself free from his confines and moved to traipse along the darkened halls without giving a second glance back.

 --

The moonlight crept passed the clouds and through the open drapes, highlighting and complementing the hatter’s slender physique whilst cautiously casting a deeper shadow to conceal the questionable scar surrounding his throat. His bare feet padded against the wood flooring as he steered away from the heavily patterned runners covering the staircase and towards the grand piano where he was presently seated.

> **Killian**

This must be what it’s like to have a child. The late-night tug of war with the bed sheets and the constant fidgeting of the other as he … just what was he doing? The pirate wasn’t awake enough to make coherent assumptions nor was he awake enough to ask. Besides, any sounds that were made pretty much told him he wasn’t missing any kind of encore from their earlier activities. So when Jefferson finally left, it just seemed the perfect opportunity to spread out and let out an exhausted sigh of relief. Now, if he could only pick up where he left off regaling the raunchy mishap in Wonderland featuring a certain and dashing portal jumper and an unexpected ‘flower choir’ audience. The night may still finish on a high note.

Or perhaps not.

Despite Killian's search for comfort, the peaks and folds of the silk linen still clung loosely to his naked form. Little was left to the imagination, not that there was anyone else to bear witness, yet it appeared to just add to the pirate's frustration. Having flung the bedding to one side, Jones reached for the apparatus with the hook attachment still intact when he heard it. Music. A beautiful tune played with such grace and precision, yet it carried such sadness. A harsh reminder that the man whose bed he was sharing wasn't the same carefree individual he'd befriended some lifetimes ago.

Not to mention, on a slightly less discouraging note, he didn't even know the jumper could play!

 --

Having followed what appeared to be the others footsteps, Killian wandered further into an open planned room. At first, his glance was taken in by the hallway light, accenting Jeffersons bareback and cheeky crevice of his bare ass, that was until a picture, positioned centre front on top of the fireplace made him pause. It was of Grace or Paige as she was known in this world. The image was of the child as she had caught off guard, looking back over her shoulder, but not towards the camera. A slight smile crossing her features with wide, inquisitive eyes.

Everything started making sense, the jumpers off mood, the lack of sleep. The loss of a loved one was a pain he knew only too well.

The music continued to radiate around him encouraging the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. “You alright mate?” A none too formal enquiry, but for the pirate, it was as sincere as he could muster. Killian, mostly due to his reputation, had rarely shown any consideration to anyone’s feelings other than his own. Their relationship wasn’t exactly new, just distant, both understood that some behaviours required more work.

“ _ Jefferson? _ ”

His words seemed to go unheard as the musical piece continued. It all sounded the same to novice ears so it wasn't clear if the song was due to make a dramatic finish it if the whole thing had looped around and was playing again. So, if he wanted attention, he'd have to take a more 'hand’ on approach.

The hatter's shoulder was cool to the touch as the pirate's fingers moved to grasp and splay over the naked skin. His thumb outstretched in a weak attempt to reassuringly brush over the otherwise forbidden, protruding scar. Still, the sudden and rather unexpected notion caused the other man to jolt and stumble over the keys before meeting his gaze with an unsettled expression.

This man was seriously turning him soft.

_ “Come here.” _ Slowly shifting his hand across Jefferson's shoulder, Killian cupped the back of his neck encouraging the gap between them to close. The slight tickle of warm breath rushing over his abdomen encouraged a smile to emerge from his otherwise tired features as his hand furthered in its trails, combing through the unruly hair of his lover. While his partial arm hung loosely by his side an obvious sign some boundaries were yet to be crossed.

The scene was finally set when Jefferson twisted slightly, allowing himself a better position to wrap his arms around the pirate. His forearms resting just above his hips while his fingers danced and stroked across the small of the others back gracefully moving higher. His ear was close to perfect alignment with captains heart and capturing the none too subtle sound of it racing. 

No words to exchange, just bodies moving closer and a chaste kiss holding the promise things would get better.

Fin


End file.
